The Road Rovers Meet The Dynamic Duo
by Phoenix710
Summary: When Joker busts Parvo and Groomer out of jail, to help him steal new prototype weapons, the Rovers head out to stop them, and team up with Batman and Robin. However, Batman's sexist attitude ticks Hunter and Colleen off, and they leave. Will they return?


**The Road Rovers Meet The Dynamic Duo**

**A Road Rovers/Batman Crossover**

**Story by: Phoenix710**

**Summary:** **When** **The Joker busts Parvo and Groomer out of Leavenworth, he agrees to help them destroy the Road Rovers, in exchange for their aid in stealing two new prototype weapons, the M-7 Gladiator, which is a powerful new U.S. Army Main Battle Tank, and the F-28 Starblade, a highly advanced stealth fighter. Parvo demands that he gets half the weapons for his trouble, and Joker agrees. The villains then head off to start their evil scheme. The Rovers are informed of this, and move in to put a stop to it. While they're in the process of sneaking up on the bad guys, they meet Batman and Robin, who are pursuing Joker and his goons. Batman attempts to talk Colleen into waiting out the battle, since he thinks it'll be too dangerous for her, since she's a woman, and Hunter becomes infuriated. He and Colleen leave, and the other Rovers, along with the Dynamic Duo, try to stop the villains themselves, but things soon go very badly for them. Will Hunter and Colleen return in time to save the day, or will Joker and Parvo have the last laugh? Rated K+ (Only the normal amount of Violence you'd see in Road Rovers, or in the Batman series.)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Road Rovers, or any of the characters. Road Rovers and all associated characters are registered trademarks of Warner Bros. Inc. Batman is a TM of DC Comics. However, The Stealth Rover, The M-7 Gladiator, F-28 Starblade, Cassie, Alexander, Samantha, and Kasha are products of my imagination. The song "Now and Forever" (The song Hunter and Colleen will be singing together in the final scene in their room), is property of Chie. The song "Kokomo" is property of The Beach Boys. The F-22 Raptor and the F-35C Lightning II are property of the United States Air Force.**

**Chapter One: Rise and Shine, Rovers!**

It was an absolutely lovely spring day. The gentle rays of the morning's sun awoke the Rovers from their peaceful slumber. Hunter gently untangled himself from Colleen's arms, and sat up, so he could stretch out. Colleen sat up a few minutes later, and began gently massaging Hunter's shoulders. He loved the feeling of her strong, gentle hands against his muscles. Those same hands that could shatter cinderblocks, were so soft and warm against his body. He loved her with every fiber of his very being, and he knew that she loved him too. Her blue eyes were like looking into the ocean itself, and Hunter loved the way she could always cheer him up, no matter what. She had become the very core of his heart and soul, and he would die inside if he lost her. As for Colleen, being with Hunter made her feel as if nothing could go wrong. No matter how bad things got, he always seemed to be able to find a way to turn it around, either with a quick joke, or making a battle plan in record time, not to mention that he was the most caring, sweet, and honest dog she'd ever met, and she'd be lost without him. She looked deep into his warm, tender brown eyes, and said, "Morning, Huntie. Lovely day today, isn't it?" Hunter smiled and kissed her, then replied, "Yes, Colleen, it truly is a lovely morning. A lovely morning to wake up and spend another day being married to the most beautiful dog in the world." Colleen smiled, then she and Hunter kissed again, before going in to take a shower. Once they came out and got dressed, Hunter and Colleen got the twins up, then the happy family headed downstairs. It was Hunter's turn to make breakfast again, since Samantha had done it yesterday. Hunter decided that he would make the same cinnamon and brown sugar pancakes today for everyone, like he had made for Colleen after saving her from Mordred. After he got down into the kitchen, he started whipping up the pancakes, while Colleen poured a bowl of Apple Jacks for Alexander, and a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch for Cassie. She poured milk into both bowls, and poured each of them a glass of milk, before joining Hunter at the side of the stove. Soon, the rest of the team came in, and Hunter began putting pancakes onto everyone's plates. After she took a bite of one of her pancakes, Samantha said, "Good lord…I had heard that these were good, but they're even better than I'd imagined! Colleen, where'd Hunter get the recipe for these?" Smiling at her friend, Colleen said, "He just made it up, Sam. He took regular buttermilk pancake mix, and added cinnamon and brown sugar to the mix, then he poured maple syrup on them when they finished cooking." Samantha swallowed another bite of her breakfast, then answered, "Well, either way, Hunter really is something else. A great cook, a great leader, and most of all, a great friend." The other Rovers raised their glasses, and clinked them together, and said, in unison, **"TO HUNTER, THE BEST FRIEND ANY DOG COULD EVER HAVE!"** Hunter blushed underneath his fur, and said, "Awwww…thanks, guys!" Colleen leaned over and kissed Hunter lightly on the lips, and he returned her affections. Once they got done eating, Hunter and Colleen excused themselves, and took the twins out for a morning stroll on the beach. Blitz helped Samantha clean up, Shag swept the kitchen floor, and Exile and Kasha went to do some maintenance work on the vehicles, then they took care of running an inventory check of the armory, and Exile put in an order to the U.S. military base at Fort Bragg for more 7.62mm rounds for their XM-29 rifles, as well as more 20mm grenades for the weapons' built-in launchers. Finally, they took care of the last item on the checklist for their morning duties, a systems check on all of the Sirius Mk.1A Spec. Ops armor suits, which Professor Hubert had created for the Rovers to aid in rescuing Colleen from Mordred. Colleen had recently been fitted for hers, and she had been thrilled, to say the least. Her only complaint was that she didn't like not being able to feel the wind in her hair with the helmet on, but she could deal with it, since it provided her with a good deal of protection, and the built-in motion sensor made it all but impossible for enemies to sneak up on her. Once Exile and Kasha finished up with their morning chores, they went to their room, took a shower, then decided to go out shopping, since Kasha had wanted to experience American culture up close and personal. The Rovers went about their usual business, not knowing that an old enemy, one they had thought they'd finally defeated, would soon reappear, along with a brand new threat.

**Chapter Two: Rollout Ceremony**

It was just past 11:30am at Fort Blackstone, just outside of Phoenix, Arizona. General James Pierce, a career veteran with the U.S. Army, and now the head of the United States Armed Forces Joint Chiefs of Staff, which was comprised of the highest-ranked officers of all the branches of the U.S. Military (The Army, Navy, Air Force, and Marines), was preparing to make the speech that would bring America's two newest and most sophisticated weapons systems into service. The powerful new M-7 Gladiator Main Battle Tank, and the F-28 Starblade, which would soon be America's most powerful fighter aircraft, alongside the F-22 Raptor and F-35C LightningII. The press had turned out in full today, and they had all been carefully screened by the base's security personnel to make sure none of them were spies. Pierce had been with the Army for over thirty years, and had been well liked and respected by his troops. He was an excellent leader, and always listened to the ideas and opinions of those he commanded, before making a final decision. He had brought this mindset with him to his current position, and, as such, the other members of the Joint Chiefs had a great deal of respect and admiration for him. When Pierce was satisfied that everything was ready, he stepped up to the podium, and began his speech. Clearing his throat, he said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, members of the press, thank you for coming. Today, it gives me great pleasure to introduce our great nation's newest and most advanced weapon systems, which will allow us to engage and defeat any enemy threat well into the next century. First up is our new Main Battle Tank, the M-7 Gladiator. This tank is the most heavily armed, armored, and fastest land combat vehicle in the world. It has a top speed of 80mph, thanks to a pair of air-cooled turbine engines, and is armed with twin forward-facing turret-mounted 125mm smoothbore cannons, two M240 12.7mm machine guns on the front of the turret, and two more in the rear, and a pair of 88mm grenade launchers, operable by either the tank commander or the gunner, mounted on the sides of the turret. The M-7 also features a powerful Electromagnetic Field Generator, which can disable all currently known enemy air and ground-based anti-tank missiles, and their associated guidance systems, and, in short, this tank is the most formidable combat vehicle ever to enter service with the United States. Next is our new multirole fighter, the F-28 Starblade. It's a stealth fighter, with a top speed of Mach 2.8, or 1,792mph, for the members of the audience not too familiar with military lingo. The fighter features three-dimensional fluidic thrust-vectoring engines, allowing it to outmaneuver anything currently in use by any of our enemies. Its armament consists of internally mounted twin 25mm GAU-12/U cannons, and internal missile bays, capable of carrying up to four AIM-9X Sidewinder heat-seeking missiles and four of either AIM-120X AMRAAM or AIM-132 ASRAAM radar guided missiles, along with two of either the JDAM (Joint Direct Air Munition), GBU-27 PavewayII laser-guided smart bomb, the new Brimstone anti-armor missile, or the Meteor long-range anti-air missile. In combination with our other fine weapons systems, and our brave men and women in uniform, these new vehicles, and those who operate them, will help to ensure our nation's freedom and security now, and well into the next century. Thank you for your time." The crowd burst into applause, and began to file out in an orderly fashion, after being checked again by base security. Unknown to anyone, two henchmen of the criminal mastermind known as The Joker had been spying on the ceremony, and quietly snuck out of the nearby bushes, made their way to the waiting getaway vehicle, and drove off, so they could inform their boss of what they had seen.

****

**Chapter Three: Joker's Plan and Parvo's Escape**

The Joker was sitting in the planning room at his secret hideout, trying to think up a new plan. Batman and Robin had forced him to leave Gotham City for a while, so he had hidden out here, in the southwestern desert of the United States. He had just thrown another piece of paper away, with another plan that he had decided he didn't care for, when two of his henchmen, Brett and Jeff, entered the room. Turning in his chair, Joker said, "This had **BETTER** be good, you two, or I **WON'T** be happy!" Brett said, "Boss, you gotta see this. We were outside this military base, and they brought out these new weapons. If we can steal them, we can unleash an unstoppable wave of crime, anywhere, and anytime." Joker sighed, then he said, "Let's see the tape, then." Brett slid the tape into the VCR/DVD player, and once Joker had finished watching it, he smiled, and said, "Well done, you two. For once, you managed to do something right. I may even give you a raise later." Joker then began to plan out how he wanted to steal the weapons, but soon realized that he'd need help, as he didn't have nearly enough manpower to overwhelm a military base. Brett grabbed an old nearby newspaper, and pointed to the headline story. It read **"CANINE HEROES SAVE THE WORLD!!! GENERAL PARVO BEHIND BARS AGAIN!!!"** Joker smiled, and said, "Parvo…isn't he the guy that uses brainwashed mutant dog soldiers?" Brett replied, "Yeah, boss. We can bust him out of Leavenworth, then offer them our help in exterminating those Road Rovers, and in exchange, he could help us get the weapons we need." After a few minutes, Joker replied, "I like it…I like it a lot. Get the rest of the boys ready. We're storming Leavenworth!"

The next day, it seemed to be business as usual at Leavenworth. Storm was in the infirmary again, as he'd just mouthed off to Parvo, and been flattened for it. Parvo and Groomer were eating in their cells, since they were both in the solitary confinement wing. Two guards came to collect their trays when they were finished, and Parvo then went back to brooding, which was pretty much how he spent his time, aside from cursing Professor Shepherd, the Road Rovers, and everyone else, aside from Groomer and himself. He picked up one of the magazines in his cell, and flipped it open. He had barely read the first few lines on the page, when a massive explosion blew out the wall of his cell, as well as Groomer's. A tall, pale-faced man appeared, with a jetpack on his back. He said, "If you want out of here, strap these on, and come with me. I've got an interesting business proposition for you." Parvo and Groomer wasted no time, and before long, they were in Joker's armored semi, racing back to Joker's hideout.

Upon arrival at Joker's hideout, Parvo said, "Whoever you are, if you can arrange that kind of a breakout from a prison like Leavenworth, then you obviously know what you're doing. You said you wanted to make a deal with me, so let's hear it." Smiling, Joker said, "To start with, you can call me…The Joker. However, I'm very serious about what I have planned, and that's why I broke you and your assistant out of jail. I have a plan to steal some new prototype weapons from an army base, and I need the help of your canine soldiers…" Parvo interrupted, "Cano-Mutants." Joker, slightly irritated, said, "Fine…Cano-Mutants, to make my plan a success." Joker showed Parvo and Groomer the weapons, and then said, "In return for your help, I'll aid you in getting revenge on the Road Rovers, who put you in there. Twice, as I recall." Parvo replied, "I like the way you think, Mr. Joker. You and I have an agreement. I shall return here in three hours, with an army of Cano-Mutants, and then we shall commence our assault on the base. Finally…the time of my victory over those infernal mutts has come!" Parvo and Groomer left, and Joker began to work out the last few details of his scheme.

Parvo returned as he had promised, and Groomer said, "It's as the general said, Mr. Joker. Three hundred battle-ready Cano-Mutant soldiers, all set to move out." Joker grinned maliciously, then he began to go over his scheme with his new partners in crime.

**Chapter Four: Meeting of the Heroes**

Hunter was enjoying himself immensely. He and Colleen were having a nice swim at the beach before dinner, along with the twins. Colleen came up behind him, and jumped on his back. He pulled her into his arms, walked up to where the surf was just high enough to go up to his ankles, and kissed Colleen deeply. Her hands began softly rubbing his shoulders, as he had one arm around her waist, and the other one around her shoulders. The twins caught up to them, just as Hunter set Colleen back on her feet. Cassie said, "Mama, Daddy, let's go in. I'm hungry." Hunter smiled at his daughter, then said, "I was just thinking the same thing. Samantha's making fried chicken and rice pilaf tonight, and I don't want to miss it. Let's go." The happy family of four headed inside, went up to their room for a shower, to get the salt water out of their fur, then dried off, got dressed, and headed downstairs. Once they entered the dining room, they took their usual spots, and began putting food on their plates, and chatting with the rest of the team about what they'd done during the day. Kasha asked, "Comrade Colleen, how did your day go today?" Swallowing a mouthful of chicken, Colleen replied, "It was marvelous, Kasha. Huntie took the kids and I out for ice cream earlier, then we went for a swim out at the beach before dinner. I swear, Huntie's the best husband I could ever ask for, and the kids abso-bloomin'-lutely adore him. How are you and Exile getting along?" Smiling, Kasha said, "He is wonderful, simply wonderful. Today, we went to see movie, and then we went shopping. America is wonderful country, such fascinating culture." The Rovers finished their meal, cleaned up the dishes, and were about to go and do their own separate things for the evening, when The Master's voice suddenly came over the intercom. **"ROVERS, REPORT TO THE BRIEFING ROOM IMMEDIATELY! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!!!"** Hunter said, "Alexander, Cassie, you two go and stay with Professor Hubert. Mommy and daddy have to go save the world again." Alexander hugged his father, then said, "Be careful, daddy. You too, mommy." Colleen hugged her son and daughter, then said, "We'll be back soon, you two behave yourselves." With that, the team headed down to the Briefing Room, so The Master could fill them in on their new mission.

The Rovers entered the Briefing Room, and once they had all taken their seats, The Master flipped on the viewscreen. He said, "Rovers, Parvo and Groomer have escaped again, and they had help this time." Hunter growled, and said, "How many times do we have to put that maniac back in the cooler, anyway? I'm really getting sick of this guy!" Colleen started rubbing the fur on the back of Hunter's neck to calm him down, and he smiled, then the Rovers returned their attention to The Master. He said, "I believe that Parvo and his new partner in crime, who goes by the name Joker, plan to attack the army base at Fort Blackstone, and steal the prototype weapons being housed there, which are the M-7 Gladiator Main Battle Tank, and the F-28 Starblade stealth fighter. Your mission, Rovers, is to stop Parvo and Joker, and keep them from laying a hand on those weapons. Good luck!" Hunter stood up, and said, **"LET'S HIT THE ROAD, ROVERS!!!" **The team got up, and they headed down to the armory, donned their Spec. Ops. armor, and geared up, then they headed down to the hangar, and boarded the Stealth Rover. Hunter fired up the engines, and took off.

About three hours later, Hunter touched the Stealth Rover down outside Fort Blackstone, and the team filed out. They activated the shields of their armor, and Hunter and Colleen then began using their helmets' sensors to survey the area. They saw that the American flag had been taken down, and that Parvo's Cano-mutants were all over the place. Hunter said, "Okay, team. Let's…" Hunter was interrupted, as a large, sleek, black car pulled up outside, and two costumed men approached them. The Rovers assumed a fighting stance, until the stranger clad in black said, "Who are you, and why are you here?" Hunter sized up the new arrival, then said, "I was just gonna ask you the same thing." The man said, "I'm Batman, and this is my sidekick, Robin. We're here on the trail of Joker and his henchmen." Hunter smiled under his helmet, and said, "That's what we're here for, too. This Joker fellow has teamed up with one of our enemies, General Parvo, and his assistant, Groomer, to steal new weapon prototypes. We're here to stop them. We're the Road Rovers." Batman said, "Road Rovers…I've heard of you before. Aren't you that team of humanoid crime-fighting dogs?" Hunter answered, "Yep, we sure are!" He then removed his helmet, and the other Rovers did likewise. Robin said, "Holy Purina, Batman…they really are dogs, and there's three females amongst them." Hunter said, "Yeah, that's right. The one next to me is my wife, and second-in command of the team, Colleen. The German Shepherd is Samantha, and the female Husky is Kasha. I'm Hunter, the Doberman is Blitz, the male Husky is Exile, and the Kommondor is Shag…oh…the Rottweiller in the cart is Muzzle." Once introductions were out of the way, Hunter began making up a battle plan. He said, "Let's split our force in half, and hit them in two directions at once. I'll take Colleen, Batman, Blitz, and Samantha with me. Exile, you go with Kasha, Shag, Muzzle, and Robin. My team will go in from the roof access hatch, Exile's team will go in from the back door. Once we neutralize the Cano-Mutants and Joker's thugs, we'll nail the three ringleaders, and send 'em back where they belong." Batman said, "That's a good plan, but I think it's too dangerous to bring the girls inside. Just leave it to us men." Colleen got a slightly irritated look on her face, as did Hunter. Hunter said, "Excuse me?" Batman replied, "I said this is too dangerous for a female. Just let the men handle it." Colleen's entire body went rigid, and Blitz said, "Uh-oh…I don't like the look on her face…" Hunter said, "Listen, Batman…Colleen is my second in command, and she's the best hand-to-hand fighter on the team. She's also my wife, and where I go, she goes. I **WILL NOT** have you talking down to her like that just because she's a woman, nor will I let you talk about Samantha or Kasha like that. They've both proven to be great assets to the team in battle, and we're gonna need to be at full strength to take down that many goons." Batman then fired in one more remark. He said, "If you insist on coming in, ladies, just wait on the sidelines." That did it. Colleen marched up to him, and said, **"THAT DOES IT, YOU ARROGANT, SEXIST PIG!!! I AM NO CHEERLEADER…I AM A ROAD ROVER, AND HUNTIE'S SECOND-IN-COMMAND!!! I WILL NOT BE SEPERATED FROM HIM!!!" **Hunter stepped up, and said, "Since you're so pigheaded and chauvinistic, see how well you can handle this **WITHOUT** Colleen OR Me!!!" With that, Hunter and Colleen stormed off, got back into the Stealth Rover, and took off. Incensed, Samantha wheeled on the Dynamic Duo, and screamed, **"NOW YOU'VE GONE AND DONE IT!!! I HAVE NEVER, EVER SEEN HUNTER THAT ANGRY BEFORE, BUT THE WAY YOU JUST TICKED HIM AND COLLEEN OFF SO BADLY, I DON'T KNOW IF THEY'LL EVER COME BACK! I HOPE YOU'RE PROUD OF YOURSELVES! SOME SUPERHEROES YOU ARE!" **Blitz said, "I am so tempted to bite the both of your costumed tooshies!" Exile said, "Without them, we are up river without paddle…" Kasha replied, "Da…still, if you're going in, Exile, I'm going too." Samantha said, "Same here. I'm not going to leave Blitz's side." The heroes then went in to try and stop Parvo, Joker, and Groomer, but they had no idea just how much trouble they were going to walk into.

**Chapter Five: Hunter and Colleen's Second Wedding**

Once they'd landed the Stealth Rover back at HQ, Hunter and Colleen went to inform The Master about what had happened. When he saw that they had come back alone, he asked, "Hunter, Colleen, what went on back there?" Hunter, who was still fuming, replied, "That sexist jerk Batman treated Colleen, Samantha, and Kasha like they were cheerleaders, and told them to stay on the sidelines, just because they're females, and he kept talking down to Colleen. Neither of us could stand his attitude, so we left. We'll go back, after Colleen and I have some time to cool off." The Master replied, "I'm not exactly thrilled with you leaving the team like that, but I do understand your reasons behind it. Do what you need to calm yourselves, then go back. Once you're finished with the mission, bring Batman and Robin back here. I want to have a little…discussion with them." Hunter said, "Thank you, Master." After that, he and Colleen headed up to their room, changed out of their armor, and sat down on their bed. Hunter pulled Colleen close, loving the way Colleen's fingers began to gently knead the tense muscles in his neck, shoulders, and back. He started massaging her back as well, until they were both fully relaxed. Hunter said, "Colleen, I know you're still angry about the way Batman talked down to you. However, I want you to know this, Colleen…I'll always love you, and respect you for who and what you are, and you will always be equal in my eyes. You are the sweetest, bravest, toughest, and most beautiful girl I've ever met, and I couldn't bear to have anyone else other than you at my side. Colleen, will you allow me to renew our wedding vows? Will you marry me…again?" Colleen gasped, then said, with tears of joy filling her eyes, "Oh Huntie…yes. I'd marry you a million times over, if that's what you wanted. You are the kindest, sweetest, most honest, and most handsome male dog I've ever known, and you're also the best friend I've ever had. I swear, Huntie…I'll always stay at your side, forever." Hunter then walked over to his dresser, and pulled out a small, blue velvet box, and handed it to Colleen. She opened it, and gasped when she saw the beautiful ring. Hunter said, "I was planning on that being your anniversary gift, since our third anniversary is next week, but with what just happened, I think now is a better time to give you that, as a symbol of my unending love for you." The ring had a white gold band, and a blue diamond on top, with the letters H&C, for Hunter and Colleen, written on the gem in white frosted relief. Colleen said, "Huntie…it's so beautiful! I love you so much!" She pulled him close, and their lips met in a deep, searing kiss. When they pulled away, Hunter said, "Colleen, only a ring like that is suitable for someone that means as much to me as you do, which is more than I could ever say. I want you to know that I will love you always, and that you will always be in my heart." Colleen wiped the tears from her eyes, then said, "Huntie…I promise to love you, and only you, for the rest of my life." Hunter hugged her again, then they both went downstairs. Hunter began setting the table for a romantic dinner for himself and Colleen, while The Master and Professor Hubert kept an eye on Cassie and Alexander. Once Hunter finished cooking, he brought the spaghetti and meatballs into the room, and lit the candles. He poured a glass of milk for the two of them, then dished up the pasta and meatballs. He had even bought breadsticks for both of them, and dished up a salad. Hunter put Creamy Caesar dressing on his salad, and Colleen added ranch dressing to hers. As they ate, Hunter looked over at Colleen. No matter how many times he saw her, he got the same reaction every time. Her beauty was absolutely breathtaking. Her lovely blue eyes reflected the candlelight in a way that made them look as though they were lit from within, and the way the light played across her sable and white fur caused his heart to skip a beat every time. He reached out and gently caressed her cheek, and she turned in his direction, and smiled that heart-stopping smile that he loved so much. Hunter said, "Colleen, no matter how many times I look into your eyes, your beauty always drives me crazy. You're like an angel from heaven, and I'm so glad that fate brought us together." Colleen replied, "Huntie, I don't think anyone else could make me feel as happy as you do. Our souls seem to have been made for each other." They finished their dinner, then went to inform The Master that they were leaving to go and see Confuse-Us for their second wedding, and that they were bringing the twins. They promised to come back once they were done, and then head back to save the rest of the team. The Master said, "I'll approve this trip, but make sure you bring the rest of the team back, alive. Oh…congratulations on your second wedding." Hunter and Colleen smiled, and said, "Thanks, Master!" With that, the two of them headed for the Stealth Rover, with their twins in tow, and flew off to see Confuse-Us.

After a three-hour flight, Hunter touched the Stealth Rover down outside the cave that Confuse-Us resided in, using the jet's VTOL thrusters, since there wasn't enough room for a regular landing. He and Colleen climbed out first, then the twins followed. Cassie asked, "Daddy, is Confuse-Us really as smart as you said he is?" Hunter smiled, and said, "Yes, he is. He was the one that helped me and the others learn how to save mommy from the vampire. He's the wisest dog on Earth, and he knows everything." Hunter and Colleen walked up to the entrance, and Colleen gently pulled on the string to ring the bell. Confuse-Us opened the door a few seconds later, and said, "Ahhh…Hunter, and Colleen. It's a pleasure to see you again. What can I do for you?" Hunter smiled, and said, "First, I'd like to introduce you to our twins. This is our son, Alexander, and our daughter, Cassie. Alexander, Cassie, this is Confuse-Us." The twins bowed, and Confuse-Us said, "Hunter, they're absolutely adorable. Cassie's the spitting image of Colleen, and Alexander looks just like you, Hunter. The only difference is that Cassie has your eyes, Hunter, and Alexander has Colleen's eyes. You two should be proud. You've got a wonderful family. Now, what brings you here today?" Hunter said, "Oh great wise dog, I would like to renew my wedding vows with Colleen, which is why I brought the twins, so that they can bear witness at the ceremony." Confuse-Us said, "I'd be honored, Hunter. Let me go and get my Bible." Hunter, Colleen, Cassie, and Alexander went back into the Stealth Rover, and changed into their wedding attire. Hunter donned a black tux with a white rose, and Colleen donned a blue dress with white trim. After she changed into her flower-patterned red and white dress, Cassie then grabbed the ring and the tag that her mother would affix to her father's collar, while Alexander, now clad in a miniature black tux, got the ring and tag that his father would give to his mother. Once they were all set, they walked back out, to where Confuse-Us was waiting. He began the speech. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to witness the renewal of the wedding vows between these two eternal soulmates, who, from the day they met, have loved one another more and more each day. Their love for one another runs pure, right down to the core of their hearts, their souls, and their spirits, and, with this ceremony today, it shall be forever known that these two, Hunter and Colleen, are destined to always be together. Hunter, do you have the ring and the tag?" Hunter took the ring and tag from Alexander, and replied, "Yes, Oh great wise dog." Confuse-Us then said, "Do you, Hunter, swear by all that is holy, to honor, to love, and to cherish Colleen, for all the days of both of your lives?" Hunter said, "I do." Confuse-Us then turned to Colleen, and said, "Colleen, do you have the ring and the tag?" Taking the items in question from the pillow her daughter held, Colleen said, "Yes, Oh great wise dog." Confuse-Us then said, "Do you, Colleen, swear by all that is holy, to honor, to love, and to cherish Hunter, for all the days of both of your lives?" With tears in her eyes, Colleen answered, "I do." Confuse-Us stated, "Please affix the ring and the tag." Hunter then attached his tag to Colleen's collar, and placed the ring he'd gotten for her, and since put on a necklace, around her neck. She did likewise with him. Cassie and Alexander both had tears in their eyes now, as they knew that their mother and father were, without a doubt, destined to be together forever. Confuse-Us asked, "Is there anyone here who objects to Hunter and Colleen renewing their vows?"

Cassie stepped forward, and said, "I, Cassie, as the daughter of Hunter and Colleen, approve of my mother and father renewing their vows." Alexander then took the floor, and said, "I, Alexander, as the son of Hunter and Colleen, approve of my mother and father renewing their vows." Smiling, Confuse-Us said, "Then with God and the Holy Lord Jesus Christ as our witnesses here today, along with your children…Hunter and Colleen, I now approve the renewal of your vows. Hunter, you may now kiss Colleen." Hunter pulled Colleen close, and kissed her passionately. She returned the favor, and then, after saying thank you and goodbye to Confuse-Us, Hunter and Colleen, along with the twins, got back into the Stealth Rover and headed back to HQ, since their tags had started to blink, indicating that the team needed them desperately. Once they arrived, Hunter and Colleen headed for the armory, checked out their armor and weapons, and headed back to the Stealth Rover. Hunter fed fuel into the 'burners, after making sure that the Stealth Rover's fuel tanks had been refilled, which they had, and then took off, determined to save the rest of the team from certain destruction. Meanwhile, back at Road Rover HQ, The Master approached Cassie and Alexander, and said, "How would you two like to help me arrange a nice surprise for your mommy and daddy when they get back?" The twins jumped at the chance, and, immediately began doing what they could to help out. The Master began baking a cake, while the twins helped Professor Hubert decorate the place. Cassie and Alexander also began drawing cards for their parents.

****

**Chapter Six: Time To Save The Day**

At Fort Blackstone, things were going very badly for the other Rovers, and for Batman and Robin. Parvo and Joker's forces outnumbered them ten to one, and they were all beginning to feel the strain of the long battle. Samantha knocked one of Joker's goons out with a spinning backfist, then launched another one into a pair of charging Cano-Mutants, taking them both out. She looked over at Blitz, who was currently wrestling with a Cano-Mutated St. Bernard. The huge brute was far larger than Blitz, and stronger too. It slammed its fists against his armor, nearly draining the shields. If it hit him again, Blitz would be wide open for a killing shot from the monster's laser rifle. Sam charged from the right, and Kasha from the left, and together, the two girls managed to pry the beast off of Blitz just enough to give him room to kick his opponent off. Sam helped Blitz up, while Kasha froze the Cano-Mutant. Blitz said, "Danke, Sam. You and Kasha saved my life." Samantha said, "Blitz, I'll always be here for you, no matter what." She then turned to Batman, and said, "I hope you realize now just how much we **DO** need Hunter and Colleen, Mr. Caped Crusader. Hunter is a brilliant leader, and he's great at getting us out of the worst situations, even ones like this. As for Colleen, she's one of our best fighters. She's tough, she's fearless, and if you hadn't ticked her and Hunter off, we'd have already mopped the floor with these goons by now." Batman kicked a Cano-Mutated Great Dane into an empty crate, then threw a sleeping-gas grenade from his utility belt at it, taking out three more Cano-Mutants in the process. He then said, "You're right…I was a fool. An arrogant, chauvinistic fool, and I want to extend my most sincere apologies." Robin said, "The same goes for me. From now on, we'll look upon women as being equal to us, even in battle." Blitz, who had just knocked out two of Joker's goons by knocking their heads together, said, "It's about time. Colleen had to remind me SEVERAL times of how good she is in combat, and my head is still ringing. Of course, I asked for it." Exile replied, "Da, but you are much better now, comrade. You are not such weird boy anymore." Samantha said, "Yeah, that's true. I'm glad I was able to help Blitz, and even happier to have had the chance to marry him." Kasha then said, "I really wish comrades Hunter and Colleen would come back. I'd like to live long enough to have children of my own with Exile." Across the hangar, Parvo paused from his examination of one of the M-7 Gladiator tanks, and said, "Hahaha…**ugh…cough…hack…wheeze…gah…LOZENGE!!!"** Groomer fired a cherry lozenge into Parvo's mouth, and then the lunatic continued. "I think you're a little late on that, fleabag. You're all about to meet your end!" Just then, the entire hangar began to shake, and the wind outside began howling. Groomer asked, "General, what's all that racket?" Joker, who had just finished yelling at two of his stupid henchmen for dropping a box of 12.7mm ammo for the M-107 sniper rifles they'd stolen from the base's armory, said, "You don't suppose the other mutts are back, do you? The mutt and the collie?"

Parvo said, "Of course not!!! With the way that stupid mutt and that prissy collie of his stormed off, I think we've seen the last of them." Groomer replied, **"THEN WHAT IS THAT NOISE?!!!"** Just then, there was a loud roar, followed by a massive explosion, as the doors of the hangar were blown to shreds by 30mm cannon fire. Samantha turned around, and saw their salvation, hovering right outside. She exclaimed, **"OH…MY…GOD…IT'S THE STEALTH ROVER!!! HUNTER AND COLLEEN GOT HERE JUST IN TIME!!!"** Smiling, Blitz said, "Hah! Hey, metalhead, crazy lady, and laughing boy, you're about to get your tooshies kicked all over the hangar, and then I'm going to bite them!" Parvo said, "It can't be…" Another voice rang out, saying, "We're baaaaaaaaaaack!!!" Seconds after that, came another one, in a very familiar, very welcome thick Cockney accent. "Did you miss us?" Hunter and Colleen then retracted their helmets' visors, and Hunter said, "It's over, Parvo. You three, and your goons, surrender now, or else!" Parvo yelled, **"NEVER!!! GET THOSE MISERABLE MUTTS!!!"** Colleen charged forward, and with a yell of **"HIYA!!! UTAH!!! NEVADA!!! ARIZONA!!!"**, kicked three of Joker's goons clear across the hangar. Hunter's fist came crashing down on another one's head. Samantha and Blitz began taking down Cano-Mutants, Exile, Kasha, and Shag were helping Batman and Robin with the rest of Joker's thugs. One of the goons took aim at Hunter with a laser pistol, but Colleen saw him, and moved to take him out. She said, "Bad move, 'guv. Nobody tries to hurt my husband and gets away with it. I hope your insurance is paid up." The goon said, "Wha…", before Colleen unleashed a rapid fire series of powerful kicks, to the yells of **"HIYA!!! KNIGHT RIDER!!! AIRWOLF!!! MAGNUM P.I.!!!" **The goon went flying, and Hunter said, "Wow…thanks, sweetheart." Colleen smiled, and replied, "I wasn't about to let him kill the one I love, or rob our children of the father they love so dearly. Let's go take out the rest of these goons." Hunter said, "Sounds like a plan. Let's do it!" The two Rovers raced back into the action. Batman, meanwhile, was astonished. Colleen had effortlessly taken out at least ten of her opponents since arriving ten minutes ago, and now, she and Hunter were fighting back-to-back, each covering the other, working their way toward Parvo, Groomer, and Joker. Robin said, "Holy Toledo, Batman…that collie's a literal whirlwind of destruction to whoever crosses her path. We really should apologize to her and her husband when this is over." Batman replied, "You're right, Robin. Let's get in there and help out." The Dynamic Duo started cleaning out the goons that got in their way, intent on stopping Joker and his partners-in-crime. Within forty-five minutes, all but a few of Joker's henchmen, and a few Cano-Mutants, were tied up, and down for the count. Hunter's motion tracker indicated movement off to his right, and he turned and spotted one of Joker's goons aiming at Samantha with an M-107 sniper rifle. Sam was currently busy with a Cano-Mutated Pit Bull, and she wouldn't have a chance if the guy fired. Even with the armor, Hunter knew that the 12.7mm round would take Sam out instantly, so he charged up the stairs, tapped the goon's shoulder, and said, "Didn't your mom ever say that it's not polite to aim a gun at someone?" Before the startled thug could react, Hunter yanked his rifle out of his hands, and threw it to Colleen, who promptly chopped it in half. Hunter then cracked an uppercut off the goon's chin, and he rolled down the stairs. Blitz saw what had happened, and said, "Nobody tries to hurt my wife and gets away with it. LET THE BITING BEGIN!!!" Blitz's fangs clamped down on the goon's tender rear, and the man ran screaming across the hangar, until Robin bashed him in the head with a left hook. Hunter was getting sick of the prolonged fight, so he reached out telepathically to Colleen, and said, _'You know what, Colleen…I'm really getting sick of this. Let's get it over with.' _Colleen smiled, and replied,_ 'Sounds like a plan, Huntie.'_ Hunter then called out, "**EVERYONE, WE'RE BRINGING OUT MUZZLE!!!"** At that, Exile said, "Bolshoi…Kasha, let us be getting to safe distance." Kasha replied, "Da, am right behind you, Exile." Samantha said, "Blitz, I think we should take cover. Blitz bit one more goon in the rear, then said, "Ja, I've bitten enough tooshies for one day." Once everyone had taken cover, Hunter and Colleen said together, **"LET'S MUZZLE 'EM!!!"** With that, they released the lunatic Rottweiller, and Muzzle's eyes lit on Joker. Groomer said, "Uh…oh…" Parvo said, "This is not good…" Muzzle charged forward, and launched himself at Joker, who screamed, **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo…….GET HIM OFF ME………..AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"** Batman said, "Oh lord…", Hunter said, "Oh Muzzle…ugh…I can't watch…" Colleen said, "Eeeeeewwwwww…gross!", Exile said, "Mother Russia…that is disgusting!" Kasha, Blitz, and Samantha turned away, as did Robin. After five minutes, the sounds of growling, screaming, and the other sounds that went along with Muzzle's carnage ended, and Hunter and Colleen re-attached Muzzle's restraints, while Batman tied up Joker. Now, only Parvo and Groomer were left. Groomer took aim at Hunter with a laser rifle, and said, "Lights out, you pesky mutt!!!" Just as she was about to fire, Groomer heard a sudden noise behind her, and then Colleen said, "I don't think so, Groomer! **HIYA!!! ELVIS!!! BRUCE SPRINGSTEEN!!! BOB SEGER!!!"** Colleen's rapid-fire kicks sent Groomer flying into a pile of spare tires, and Kasha and Samantha promptly tied her up, after Kasha injected her with a hypospray, knocking her out. Parvo climbed into one of the F-28's, and said, "I need to get out of here, now!" He was about to start studying the control panel, when Hunter took a running leap, and landed outside the fighter. Hunter said, "You're not getting away, Parvo. The only place you're going is back to prison, PERMANENTLY!" Hunter then flipped open the exterior panel for the emergency ejection system. Parvo said, "What are you up to, mutt?" Smirking, Hunter said, "Oh…nothing…just…**TESTING THE EJECTION SEAT!!!**" With that, Hunter yanked hard on the handle, the fighter's cockpit canopy flew off, and the ejection seat blasted out of the fighter. Parvo screamed, **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"**, and soon, he landed hard on his rear. He got up and made a run for it, but Hunter tackled him, and, with help from Colleen, was able to wrestle him into submission. Colleen injected a hypospray with a powerful sedative, and then Hunter pulled a pair of carbon-steel handcuffs, and snapped them around Parvo's wrists. Batman called the FBI and the Military. Within twenty minutes, the authorities arrived on scene, and Parvo, Groomer, Joker, and their thugs were taken away. The Cano-Mutants were put through the Cano-Mutator that Colleen found out back, after she threw it into reverse. With that done, Hunter arranged for one of the military officers to take the dogs back to their rightful owners. Finally, Batman and Robin walked up to the Rovers, and Batman said, "Hunter, and Colleen…I want to extend my most sincere apologies to you both. I let my male pride get in the way, and nearly caused the lives of your teammates when you got angry and left. I want to let you know, that neither Robin or myself will ever act that way again." Hunter said, "That's fine and all, but our master still wants to have a talk with you two, and I don't think he's going to be very proud of you. Now then…Rovers, let's go home!" The team headed into the Stealth Rover, while Batman and Robin got into the Batmobile. While the Rovers were in flight back to HQ, Hunter said, "Guess what, everyone." Blitz, Samantha, Exile, Kasha, and Shag, responded in unison, **"WHAT?"** Hunter said, "Colleen and I have renewed our wedding vows, and when we get home, I'm planning on booking a second honeymoon for her and I in Hawaii. Since you all stuck by us, even when Batman and Robin insulted Colleen and I, we're bringing all of you with us this time." Elated, Blitz said, "All right!" Samantha said, "Hawaii…this is going to be so wonderful!" Exile said, "Da, we could use vacation after this mission." Kasha said, "I've wanted to try pineapple soda, ever since Exile told me about it." Shag said, "Rah…ree roo!" Colleen said, "Thank you, all of you, for supporting us all this time." Blitz said, "You're our friend, Colleen, and Hunter too. That's what friends are for, Ja?" Smiling, Colleen said, "Thank you, Blitz." Colleen then opened her mind, and began speaking with Hunter telepathically. She said, _'Huntie…I can't wait to go back there with you again. I had so much fun the first time, but now that we can connect with each other in every way, this will be the ultimate expression of our pure and undying love.'_ Hunter replied, _'Colleen, there's nothing I won't do for you, and you will always be in my heart, forever.'_ With tears filling her eyes, Colleen replied, _'Huntie…you will always be in my heart too.'_ Hunter and Colleen handed the controls over to Blitz and Samantha, and then curled up on the fold-out bed in the rear.

Hours later, the team finally returned to HQ, and Hunter said, "Ahhhh…it feels so good to be home. Colleen put her arm around Hunter's shoulders, and said, "Huntie, let's go see what kind of surprise The Master has in store for us, since he mentioned that he had something special he wanted to give us when we got home." Hunter smiled and put an arm around Colleen's waist, and said, "Sounds good to me, sweetheart." The team walked into the rec room, since that was where The Master had indicated he'd be waiting. As soon as they walked in, their twins rushed forward and happily hugged them, elated to have their mother and father back safely. Colleen then noticed the wall-to-wall decorations, and, most of all, the cake sitting on the table in the center of the room, along with plates of food. Cassie said, "Mama…Alexander and I helped set all this up for you." Hunter embraced his son proudly, and Colleen pulled Cassie into a hug, and said, "Cassie, you and your brother are such sweet little darlings…I love you both so much, and your father too." Hunter walked over, pulled his wife and children into his arms, and said, "I love you too, Colleen. Cassie, Alexander, I'm so proud of you both." The Master then cleared his throat, and said, "Well done, Rovers. You stopped the theft of the weapons, and ensured that Parvo, Groomer, Joker, and all of Joker's henchmen will be in prison from now on, since I've been informed that they'll be sent to the newly constructed facility known as IronGate Prison, which is ten times more secure than Leavenworth. You all performed splendidly, Rovers. You're good dogs. Good, good dogs." Hunter turned to face the others, and said, **"TO THE POWER OF THE PACK!!!"** The other Rovers responded in unison, **"AAAAAAHHHHHHRRRRRROOOOOO!!!"** The Master then said, Rovers, go and enjoy your party. You deserve it. Batman, and Robin, I'd like to speak to both of you. Come up here, please. As she walked by them, Colleen said, "I hope you two blokes have some aspirin handy, you're gonna need it!" When Batman and Robin stepped up in front of The Master, he said, "I am very, very disappointed with the two of you. Colleen, Samantha, and Kasha are all very capable fighters, despite being females. Your foolish actions nearly cost the lives of the team that I assembled to keep the world safe from the likes of Parvo and Joker. Hunter has never behaved in that manner. He has always treated Colleen as his equal, and Blitz has matured greatly, since he and Samantha married. You're lucky Hunter and Colleen returned when they did, because if I had lost any of these brave, heroic Rovers due to your foolish attitude, what Colleen, or even Muzzle would have done would be mild compared to what I'd do. Now,** I BELIEVE YOU OWE BOTH HUNTER AND COLLEEN AN APOLOGY!!!"**

Batman and Robin both quickly made their way over to the Rovers, who were happily talking about how they planned to spend their vacations, since Hunter had booked their stay on Hawaii using his laptop, which he'd retrieved from his bedroom. Batman cleared his throat, then said, "Rovers, I'd like to apologize to all of you, especially to Hunter and Colleen. Robin and I have both learned a valuable lesson today, and we'll never talk down to a woman again." Blitz said, "Good. I can tell you from experience…Colleen is NOT someone you want to pick a fight with. My head still hurts just thinking about it." Colleen swallowed a bite of her cake, then said, "Blitz, that was in the past. We're alright now. As for you two, I accept your apology." Hunter then said, "As long as you remember your promise, I accept it too." Batman and Robin then shook hands with each of the Rovers, then Batman said, "Farewell, Road Rovers." With that, he and Robin left, headed out to the Batmobile, and drove away. Once the Rovers finished eating, they headed up to their rooms, got their suitcases packed, then went to bed. They would be leaving for their vacation in the morning, and they were all looking forward to it.

**Chapter Seven: Back To Paradise**

After the Rovers arrived in Hawaii, they headed into the Blue Diamond Hotel, which was the same one Hunter and Colleen had stayed in during their first honeymoon. Hunter confirmed their reservations, and then they headed for their rooms. They all had rooms on the top floor, right next to each other. As for Shag, he would be rooming with Muzzle. After the Rovers changed into some more comfortable clothes, they headed out to the beach, and Hunter said, "Colleen, would you like to dance?" Colleen smiled, and said, "Huntie, I'd love to!" With the sun beginning to set, Hunter pulled out his portable stereo, and put in his Beach Boys CD, flipping to the song 'Kokomo'. As the song started, Hunter and Colleen began dancing, as did Blitz with Samantha, and Exile with Kasha.

_'Aruba, Jamaica…ooo I wanna take ya_

_Bermuda, Bahama, come on pretty mama_

_Key Largo, Montego, baby why don't we go_

_Jamaica…_

_Off the Florida Keys…_

_There's a place called Kokomo…_

_That's where you wanna go to get away from it all_

_Bodies in the sand_

_Tropical drink melting in your hand_

_We'll be falling in love_

_To the rhythm of a steel drum band_

_Down in Kokomo_

_Aruba, Jamaica, ooo I wanna take ya_

_Bermuda, Bahama, come on pretty mama_

_Key Largo, Montego, baby why don't we go_

_ooo I wanna take you down to Kokomo_

_We'll get there fast_

_And then we'll take it slow_

_That's where we wanna go…_

_Way down to Kokomo._

_To Martinique…that Monserrat mystique._

_We'll put out to sea…_

_And we'll perfect our chemistry_

_By and by we'll defy a little bit of gravity._

_Afternoon delight…_

_Cocktails and moonlit nights_

_That dreamy look in your eyes_

_Give me a tropical contact high_

_Way down in Kokomo._

_Aruba, Jamaica, ooo I wanna take ya_

_To Bermuda, Bahama, come on pretty mama_

_Key Largo, Montego, baby why don't we go_

_ooo I wanna take you down to Kokomo _

_We'll get there fast_

_And then we'll take it slow_

_That's where we wanna go…_

_Way down to Kokomo_

_Port-Au-Prince…I wanna catch a glimpse._

_Everybody knows_

_A little place like Kokomo_

_Now if you wanna go_

_And get away from it all…_

_Go down to Kokomo_

_Aruba, Jamaica, ooo I wanna take ya_

_To Bermuda, Bahama, come on pretty mama_

_Key Largo, Montego, baby why don't we go_

_ooo I wanna take you down to Kokomo_

_We'll get there fast_

_And then we'll take it slow…_

_That's where we wanna go…_

_Way down to Kokomo…_

_Aruba, Jamaica, ooo I wanna take ya_

_To Bermuda, Bahama, come on pretty mama_

_Key Largo, Montego, baby why don't we go_

_ooo I wanna take you down to Kokomo.'_

When the song ended, Hunter held Colleen there in his arms, admiring her beauty in the Hawaiian sunset. The sky was colored with a beautiful pattern of blue, red, and purple, and the fading light reflected off of Colleen's warm, loving blue eyes. She said, "Huntie, I had no idea you were such a great dancer." Hunter kissed her, then replied, "You're really good at it too, sweetheart, but, as agile as you are, I'm not surprised. You're as beautiful as you are graceful, brave, and I love you, with all my heart." Colleen hugged Hunter, and said, "Huntie, I love you too, and I always will." The two of them got the twins, then headed back to the hotel. Blitz and Samantha were stretched out on a pair of beach chairs. Blitz had a peppermint milkshake, and Samantha was drinking a pineapple soda. Sam said, "Blitz, this has to be the most fun I've ever had, since we got married a year ago. I want you to know that I will always love you, because underneath that rough exterior, there's a heart of gold." Blitz smiled and kissed Samantha, then said, "I love you too, Sam." The two headed off for their room as well, after finishing their drinks. Exile and Kasha were both drinking a pineapple soda, and Exile turned towards Kasha, and said, "Kasha, you are such beautiful girl, and this tropical sunset makes you look absolutley radiant!" Pulling Exile close, Kasha said, "Exile, you are such sweet dog. I love you so much." Exile kissed her, then replied, "I love you too, my little snowflower. Come, let us go to bedski." The two huskies finished their drinks, then headed for the hotel. They had dinner along with Blitz, Samantha, Shag, and Muzzle in one of the hotel's restaurants, while Hunter and Colleen took the twins out to the Royal Island Steakhouse, the same place they'd eaten at on their honeymoon. Once Hunter and Colleen got back to the hotel after dinner, the twins washed up, then went to bed, then Hunter picked Colleen up, bridal-style, and carried her into the room. Setting her down on the bed, he walked over and put up the DO NOT DISTURB sign on the door. Once Hunter sat down next to her, she said, "Huntie, this night has been just…fantastic. I'm so happy that fate brought us together, and even happier to know that you'll always be by my side. I also want to thank you for always being there to support me, whenever I've needed it." Hunter pulled her close, and said, "Colleen, I've always thought of you as my equal. When I first met you, I knew that there was nobody other than you that I wanted as my second-in-command. You've always been a great partner in battle, and now, I want to tell you, once and for all, that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Nothing will ever separate us, and I will always love you, and only you, forever." Colleen's eyes filled with tears of joy, and she and Hunter kissed each other passionately. When they finally pulled apart, Hunter said, "Colleen, I've got a song on a CD that I'd like to sing a duet with you, if you'd like." She smiled, and said, "Huntie, I'd love to sing with you." Hunter cued up the song, called 'Now and Forever', by Chie. He and Colleen sang along in perfect harmony.

_'Sometimes I feel so all alone_

_Finding myself callin' your name…_

_When we're apart, so far away_

_Hopin' it's me that you're thinkin' of…_

_Could it be true, could it be real?_

_My heart says that you're the one._

_There's noone else, you're the only one for me…_

_Yes, this time my love's the real thing!_

_Never felt that love is so right_

_The world seemed such an empty place_

_We need someone we could give our all._

_Baby, it's you, we'll be together now and forever._

_Could it be true, could it be real?_

_My heart says that you're the one._

_There's noone else, you're the only one for me…_

_Yes, this time my love's the real thing!_

_Never felt that love is so right_

_The world seemed such an empty place_

_We need someone we could give our all._

_Baby, it's you, we'll be together now and forever._

_Never felt that love is so right_

_The world seemed such an empty place_

_We need someone we could give our all_

_Baby, it's you, we'll be together now and forever.'_

Once the song ended, Hunter and Colleen sank down onto their bed. Hunter didn't need to link telepathically with Colleen to find out what she wanted. All he needed was to see the look in her eyes, and the smile on her face. He kissed her, long and deep, before the two of them pulled each other very close. After awhile, the two lovers got up, took a quick shower, changed the bedsheets, then climbed into bed and curled up into each others' arms. Kissing each other goodnight, Hunter and Colleen fell into a peaceful sleep, knowing that, without any doubts, their love was destined to last forever.

**THE END.**


End file.
